Misery Business
by Murderd0llxo
Summary: Jezebel has taken WWE by storm for a good month now. She has her eyes set on the gold, and she'll do anything to get it. But the thing is, there's a lot of stuff going on that's making this diffucult for her. Stuff like a love triangle.


The camera's fade on, and Jezebel walks into the camera view, wearing her usual smirk. She's wearing a purple skirt with a black belt, a white top and black heels. She has her hair curled,

"Surprise, surprise, look who it is, it's the actual epitome of everything you 'people' wish you were."

Jezebel flicks her hair behind her shoulder, before continuing to speak, "As all of you can see, my waist is still.. naked. The woman's title isn't on it. And that really pisses me off. I'm ready to change that, and I don't care what Tiffany thinks or says about it. She obviously can't do her job right. Because if she could, she would do the smart thing.. and crown me as champ already. She has to be the worst GM of all time. Not only is she totally fuly, but she's stupid. Yeah, that's right.. TIFFANY IS FUGLY. I honestly don't know what Drew see's in that Grotsky b**ch. She's disgusting. Just thought of her disgusts me. Like seriously. Ew. She looks like a toad/pit-bull cross.."

She smirks and takes a pause to laugh at her comments, "But anyway, It's time for me to do what I should have done a long time ago and that's take Mickie James, and break her fugly face and that title from her FAT WAIST. I'm surprised it can even fit around it. Like has this sk*nk ever heard of the word "diet"? She should really discover it.. She looks like she's a f**king size 17 or something, for god sakes. That troll legged Grotsky b**ch is going so far down, it's not even a joke. I want everyone to listen closely, I; Jezebel, am not here in NXT to be just a pretty face, not here for the coverage, I am here because it's time that people started respecting someone of my caliber. I'm going to bury the Grotsky b**tch with whatever it takes, you people need to be spared seeing a site like that on a weekly basis, I feel sorry for you having to deal with it since like the start of this show, ew."

She shakes her head in disgust, "Mickie James is a Oompa Loompa, she shouldn't be on this show. She should be the Biggest Loser. Not here on NXT. And I'll prove that, back up my words, when I kick her fat as* all around this arena. I mean, seriously.. she's only champion, because she's yet to face me. When she does, she won't be champion anymore. She'll be a former, sure. And when I become champion, I hope all you b**ches know I plan on being for a long time. So tonight, I'm issuing an open challenge. To any diva in the locker room, that's willing to get their ass beaten. And if I win, I want a shot at the woman's championship. And I will win."

She smirks, and the camera fades when she starts walking off out from the camera view. After her promo, Jezebel walks to Edge's locker room. She knocks on the door, and waits for him to answer. He opens the door, with an annoyed experssion. Until he notices it's Jezebel. He opens his arms, and she jumps into them.

She opens her mouth to speak, "I missed you.." She looks at him and smiles.

"I missed you too, baby," He replies, as he lets her down and rubs his back.

She notices this, and glares, "What, am I getting fat or something? It hurts to hold me now?"

He quickly replies, "No, no.. no way. You know your hot babe. It's just that, yesterday's paperview really killed me. Sure, I walked out with the WWE championship, but a lot of damange still was done to my body. And then I have that re-match agaisnt Cena tonight, a good massage with those magic hands of yours would be so nice."

He starts to grin. Jezebel takes his hand, and leads him to a chair. He sits down, and she goes behind him and starts massaing him.

"Honestly baby, I don't even know why Cena asked for this match. You're obviously going to win. Just like how you did last night. You know what they say? History repeats itself.." Jezebel told Edge, in his ear.

Edge closes his eyes, and nods, "Mhmm, and tonight.. what ever diva that's stupid enough to go and face you, will be destoryed no doubt. And just in a matter of time, so Mickie too."

She smiled, "Yeah, I mean.. I know I may be fresh meat. Came here in the WWE, a month or so ago. But that means nothing. I have a lot of experience, a lot of experice of being a champion. Have I ever told you that, every company I've been in.. I've been a champion? It's just like it's destiny or something. I'm destined to have gold on my pretty little waist. It just looks so damn good."

She stops massaging him, and he gets up and holds her, "I'd have to agree. Now, I'll see you later. I just have to go do a few things. Good luck in your match tonight."

She shakes her head, "Don't wish me good luck. I don't need it, either do you. Wanna know why? Because luck is for losers. And you and I? We are no losers. We're winners, babe."


End file.
